


Karhu

by piccadillyblues



Series: Reinkarnaatio-AU [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death - Mention, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Määttä on aina seikkaillut mielellään yksin metsässä. Niin myös sotien jälkeen.





	Karhu

**Author's Note:**

> hahmot Väinö Linnan, enkä tee tällä rahaa. pohjautuu suurilta osin Televan ideoihin, kun hänelle tästä kiljuin.
> 
> ja siis. kuten aiemmatkin reinkarnaatioficit, tämä lähti vitsistä, mutta ei siinä kaikki, vaan tämä lähti NIIN huonosta vitsistä että melkein hävettää kuinka emotionally invested musta tuli tähän koko perkeleen AU:seen. Määtän perhettä olen miettinyt paljon, mutta nimiä en ole antanut kenellekään. ehkä joskus, koska tykkään kyllä tästä perheheadcanonista.

Metsä on aina ollut Määtän toinen koti, rauhoittumispaikka. Jollain tavalla se oli sitä jopa sodassa, vaikka jokaisen kallion ja puun takana saattoi vaania naapuri. Silti hän oli tuntenut olonsa vetäytyessä rauhallisemmaksi kuin asemasodan aikana kertaakaan. Olihan hän sentään tutusti puiden ympäröimä.

Kotikontujen jylhät metsät ovat vielä asia erikseen. Niissä on jotakin loputonta ja äänetöntä. Ne eivät ole ihmisen vaan niiden eläinten, jotka siellä kulkevat. Puiden ja sammalten. Siellä kulkiessaan Määtällä on aina nöyrempi olo kuin missään muulloin. Ei häntä pelota, mutta siellä tuntee olevansa vain pieni osa jotakin suurta, joka jatkaa olemistaan vielä äärettömän pitkän ajan hänen jälkeensä.

Vaikka hän onkin huomannut sodan tehneen hänestä inhottavan valppaan, niin että hän reagoi nykyään joka räpsähdykseen katsomalla reitit ja varmistamalla itsensä puolustusvalmiiksi, muistaessaan missä on hän nielaisee katkeran hyökkäysrefleksinsä ja hengittää syvään. Eihän siellä ole ketään, ainakaan sellaista joka hänet tahtoisi löytää. Ja jos joku peto hänet välttämättä tahtoo viedä, niin ei se hänen puukkoaan siinä katso tai mitään muutakaan, mitä hän käyttäisi itsensä suojaamiseen. Siinä on jotakin kieron lohdullista.

Mitä sitä ihmisellä. Elukat eivät sentään lähde isolla joukolla tappamaan toista isoa joukkoa omia lajitovereitaan vain siksi, että pystyvät. Jos elukka käy ihmiseen kiinni, sillä on syynsä. Se on usein enemmän kuin ihmisistä voi sanoa, oli sota eli ei.

Ruska on kaunista aikaa. Määttä on aina pitänyt siitä, miten havupuiden tummanvihreä ja lehtipuiden ruosteenkeltainen vuorottelevat täällä silloin. Jotain lämmintä huolimatta siitä, että päivä päivältä on kylmempää.

Joskus Määttä ottaa mukaansa talon koiran ja metsästyskiväärin. Hirven jos kerran saisi kaadettua täällä, niin olisihan se komeaa. Sarvet seinälle ja ruokaakin riittäisi pitkästi. Mutta eipä siitä väliksi, jos ei nappaisikaan. Usein kivääri jää vajaan. Toisinaan hän tulee koiran kanssa muuten vain, ottaa reppuun hiukan evästä sekä itselleen että sille ja on iltaan asti tutkimassa. Usein hän pakkaa kuitenkin vain itselleen. Ottaa mukaan vain itsensä ja puukkonsa. Ei katso kelloakaan.

Pariin otteeseen hän on täälläkin kulkenut harhaan. Täällä ei selkeitä kulkureittejä oikein ole, ja oikaiseminen on aina riskialtista. Sen verran hän osaa suunnistaa, että jos aurinko paistaa, hän osaa sitä seuraamalla löytää oikeaan suuntaan. Kompassin hän muistaa ottaa harvoin.

Kun hän tajuaa, ettei enää hahmota, missä on, hän istahtaa kivenlohkareelle tai kannolle ja katselee ympärilleen. Huokaa ja kuulostelee. Oksa räpsyy jossain korkeassa männyssä, siellä on joko orava tai joku lintu.

Eihän siinä. Jonkin aikaa ympäröivää maastoa puntaroituaan hän kaivaa repustaan pullollisen vedellä ohennettua maitoa ja ruisleipää, jonka särpimeksi on varannut lähijärvestä vetämäänsä kalaa. Hän syö kaikessa rauhassa ja miettii. On pilvinen päivä, mutta häntä ei huoleta. Tähän asti hän on löytänyt joka kerta kotiin ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Taas rapisee. Tällä kertaa se on varmasti orava, Määttä näkee sen vipeltävän pitkin kapeaa männynoksaa, joka heilahtelee sen jäljessä.

Kuuluu toinenkin rasahdus, ja se saa heti Määtän valppaaksi. Se tulee maan tasalta eikä kovin kaukaa. Kai se joku eläin on, mutta mikä, mistä sitä tietää ennen kuin näkee. Ja jos se onkin ihminen. Se olisi melkein vielä pahempaa. Ei hän täällä ole varautunut sellaiseen, että pitäisi toisen ihmisen läsnäoloa kestää, puhua jotakin. Hän melkein toivoo, että se on ilves tai vaikka susi.

Kauan on hiljaista. Määttä jauhaa ruisleipää suussaan hitaasti, jottei mikään ääni jäisi kuulematta nyt. Ei häntä pelota, mutta vuodet rintamalla ovat jättäneet jälkensä. Tällainen saa hänet ärsyttävän tietoiseksi aivan kaikesta. Käsi hakeutuu vaistomaisesti vyölle, missä puukko roikkuu tupessaan.

Äänettömyyden käydessä pitkäksi hän huokaisee hiljaa ja pitkään, mutta pitää kätensä yhä puukolla. Ehkä siellä joku elukka oli, joka haistoi hänet ja ehkä näkikin ja päätti välttää. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta. Yleensä ne pelkäävät ihmisiä paljon enemmän kuin pelokkaatkaan ihmiset niitä. Ovat ne älykkäämpiä kuin ihmiset tuppaavat luulemaan.

Hän nielaisee, ja huuhtelee loputkin alas kulauksella maitoa. Sulkee sitten pullon ja laittaa takaisin reppuunsa.

Taas kuuluu rapsaus, tällä kertaa kauempaa. Se on menossa pois, mikä onkaan.

Hyvä niin.

Aikansa vartoiltuaan Määttä nousee ja alkaa palata kotiinpäin omia jälkiään. Kun jonkin ajan kuluttua aurinkokin suvaitsee paljastua valkeiden pilvien läpi, saa hän otettua tarpeeksi luotettavan suunnan kululleen.

 

Seuraavana päivänä häntä tarvitaan talon töissä hämärään asti, mutta päivää myöhemmin hän palaa metsään. Iltapäivän aurinko lämmittää kasvoja ensimmäisen kilometrin, sitten puut käyvät liian tuuheiksi.

Hän kerää kourallisen ylikypsiä puolukoita ja syö. Hiljaisuus tuntuu hyvältä, kun on ollut ihmisten seurassa koko siihenastisen päivän. Syksykin tuntuu hyvältä. Maatuvat lehdet ja jatkuvaan kostea maa. Tuoksuu muutokselta, ja siltä että kohta ne alkavat yöpakkasetkin kunnolla.

Siltä, että elämä jatkuu. Se on hyvä tunne. Rauhoittava. Eikä sitä täälläkään päin maata juuri muualla enää kunnolla saa.

Hän istuu kaatuneen haavan rungolle ja vain kuuntelee. Polttaa tupakan ja sammuttaa natsan rungon koloon kertyneeseen kasteeseen. Takana jossain lähtee jokin vähän isompi lintu lentoon, räpistelee pitkään ennen kuin saa kunnolla siipien alle ilmaa. Määttä näkee sen, kun se lentää hänen ylitseen ja pois, mutta eihän sitä alhaalta käsin erota mikä lintu se on. Huono hän on niitä tunnistamaan muutenkaan. Suurpiirteisesti ne isot, joita täällä kulkee ja joita metsästetään, ja pari pienempää. Rintamalla hän oppi erottamaan variksen, harakan ja västäräkin toisistaan, ja se oli kauan häntä huvittanut. Mitä hän sillä tiedolla siellä teki. Mitä hän sillä oikeastaan täälläkään.

Toisaalta, eihän siitä haittaakaan ole. Ei tietämisestä koskaan ole.

Vasemmalla rasahtaa, ja Määttä havahtuu. Istuu suorempaan ja jännittyy, valmistautuu nousemaan. Ei kuitenkaan viitsi ihan vielä. Odottaa.

Oksien räpsähtely tulee verkkaisesti lähemmäs. Saattaahan se ihminenkin olla, mutta rauhallisissa aikeissa täällä kuljetaan, Määttä muistuttaa itseään hieman ärtyneenä siitä, että hänen on pakko muistuttaa siitä itseään. Jos täällä on jollain kivääri, tähdätään sillä jäniksiä ja hirviä, metsoja ja teeriä. Ei hänellä täällä ole hätää.

Määttä ei tiedä, onko huvittavaa vai surullista, että hänen hartiansa rentoutuvat ja keuhkoista karkaa helpottunut huokaus, kun rauhallinen rapina pysähtyy lähelle ja hän näkee sen lähteen.

Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän katsoo elävää karhua silmästä silmään. Onhan hän joskus mukulana nähnyt enon luona taljan ja kerran viidentoista ikäisenä vasta kaadetun kontion ihan kokonaisenakin, mutta tällaisena ei koskaan. Näin, elävänä ja hengittävänä, liikkuessaan ja Määttää katsoessaan, eläin näyttää vielä sitäkin isommalta ja vaikuttavammalta. Hän muistaa, kuinka ukki aikanaan puhui niiden luonteista ja sieluista, kuinka ne kuulemma näkyivät kasvoista ja ilmeistä, ja jollain tavalla hän ymmärtää nyt.

Määttä vain katsoo otusta takaisin. Hän ei pelkää. Totta kai hän on varautunut, ei hän niin uhkarohkea ja tyhmä ole että unohtaisi tuon saavan hänet halutessaan kiinni tuosta vain ja päivällisekseen, mutta ei hänestä tunnu että tässä on mitään hätää. Karhu ottaa pari askelta ja jää siihen. On vain ja katsoo, ja Määttä katsoo kaikessa rauhassa takaisin. Ei viitsi tehdä äkkinäisiä liikkeitä, kääntyy vain rungolla hitaasti niin, että on rintamasuunta eläimeen päin. Puukko on turvallisesti vyöllä, vaikka eihän siitä tuollaista vastaan olisi jos se siihen menisi. Joka tapauksessa ajatuksen mukana Määtän toinen käsi liukuu koukussa olevalta polvelta vyölle. Varalta.

Aikansa mies ja karhu mittailevat toisiaan liikkumatta, äännähtämättä. Sitten, hiljakseen, se kääntyy ja palaa sinne mistä tulikin, syvälle korpeen. Määttä katsoo pitkään sen perään. Kun se ei palaa, nousee hänkin hitaasti puunrungolta ja puistelee roskia housuiltaan. Katsahtaa ympärilleen ja lähtee. Kotiin saapuessa ilta jo hämärtää.

 

”Mitä sinä sielä”, äiti kysyy soppaa hämmentäessään, ja Määttä kohauttaa hartioitaan.

”Joku isompi lintu sielä väpätti. Oljenruskia.”

”Tulekko Aatos mukkaan jos lauvantaina lähetään mehtälle”, kysyy isoveli kuin hänen inspiroimanaan.

”Vaan saatanpa vaikka tullakkin. Kuinka vain.”

 

Lauantaina saadaan pari jänistä ja teeri. Jokaisen kudista jotakin, veljet saavat polleilla ja äiti on hyvillään, kun ei hetkeen pidä ruokia miettiä erikseen. Isäukkokin kehuu, etenkin häntä, kun nappasi linnun lennosta.

”Siinähän tuo. Kun liikettä seuras”, hän kohauttaa olkiaan.

”Vaan ensi kerralla kaajettaan hirvi”, pikkuveli uhoaa. ”Tai koitettaan karhu!”

”Vaan mitäpä semmoisilla”, Määttä tuumaa. ”Riittää se pienempikin.”

 

Pyhänä hän taas käy omaan rauhaansa. Lähtee heti aamulla kun osa sisaruksista lähtee äidin keralla kirkkoon. Määttä on aina pitänyt hyvin neutraalit välit siihen Jumalaan, jonka pappi ja isoäiti ja kansakoulunopettaja sanoivat luoneen koko maailman ja sen ihmiset ja hänetkin. Ei hän tiedä uskooko, mutta ei hän toisaalta viitsi kieltääkään. Mistä sitä kukaan tietää. Kirkossa hän vain ei jaksa oikein käydä, ei jaksanut pikkupoikana eikä rippikouluikäisenäkään, vaikka kiltisti hän siellä aina paikallaan istui. Häihin ja hautajaisiin voi mennä jos kutsutaan, ja ehkä jouluna, jos äiti sitä oikein kovasti pyytää. Hänen mielestään Jumala, jonka kerran pitäisi nähdä ja tietää kaikki, näkee kyllä mitä hän puuhastelee. Sama hänen on istua kuusen alla tihkua pitämässä kuin epämukavassa kirkonpenkissäkin, kun hän luojaansa ajattelee.

Vaikka ei hän Hänelle liiemmin ajatuksia suo. Mitäpä se pienen ihmisen pohdiskelu siinä hyvejää sen enempi kuin kirkonmiehen julistus. Ja eivätkö ne ryssätkin samaan Jeesukseen usko, vaikka rintamalle kuinka rynnättiin puolustamaan kodon ja isänmaan lisäksi sitä uskontoa. Paljonko siinä sitä eroa oikeastaan on.

Ei Määttä tiedä, mutta ei hän sillä päätään vaivaa. Hänestä tällaiset jutut vain ovat. Ei se häntä suuremmin liikuta, onko se niin että Jumala teki kaiken yhdessä viikossa, vai onko kaikki kehittynyt jostakin niin kuin ihmiset apinoista, vai miten se Lahtisen lempiselitys meni. Tässähän sitä kuitenkin istutaan. Vettä tihkuu ja joku pikkulintu visertelee. Olo on jotenkin uupunut eilisen jäljiltä, vaikka tavallista paremmin hän taisi yöllä koisia. Melkein tekisi mieli oikaista tähän ja torkahtaa, mutta maa on märkä, eikä se nyt tietenkään järkevää olisi. Kun se karhukin täällä jossain liikkuu. Mieli tekisi myös vain vaeltaa mahdollisimman syvälle, niin ettei tarvitsisi nähdä toista ihmistä ennen kuin on pakko.

Niin hän siis tekee. Nousee kuusen alta välittämättä vesipisaroista, jotka valahtavat alhaalla riippuvista oksista niskaan. Katsoo ympärilleen ja lähtee suuntaan, joka näyttää miellyttävimmältä.

Hän ei tiedä, kauanko kulkee. Kellonsa hän jätti lähtiessään tuvan pöydälle, kannettavana on vain oma ruumis, puukko ja vähän syömistä. Välillä tulee vastaan aukioita ja muita kohtia, joissa voi päättää taas minne lähtee, ja summanmutikassa hän valitsee suuntansa vähän minne milloinkin.

Kun nälkä kalvaisee kyljissä niin, että hän kiinnittää siihen huomiota sittenkin, kun on päättänyt survoa tunteen mielen perukoille, tuumaa hän lopulta pysähtyä hetkeksi. Istuu sammaleiselle kalliolle ja kaivaa repustaan voipaperiin käärityn leivän, jonka päälle on varannut taas itse pyytämäänsä kalaa. Hän on vaellellessaan päätynyt niin syvälle metsän siimekseen, että pientä vesipisaroiden tipahtelua lukuun ottamatta on täysin hiljaista. Edes lintuja ei kuulu. Kutsumatta mieleen tulevat painostavat hiljaisuudet asemissa ennen hyökkäyksen alkua, joita aina tiivisti tieto siitä, että siellä ne naapurit ovat. Että siellä ne odottavat ja sieltä sen luodin saa, jos vain haluaa, ja vaikkei haluaisikaan.

Määttä ravistaa ärtyneesti päätään. Kaukaista se on, ollut ohi jo kauan. Lapistakin päästiin pois jo pari vuotta sitten. Tässä metsässä ei ole sotia kuin ukkometsoilla soidinaikaan. Silti tällainen lähes täysi rikkumattomuus nostaa hänessä kierroksia ja tekee pakostakin jokaisesta äänestä terävämmän. Omasta hengityksestä ja tyhjän nielaisuistakin.

Hän hengittää syvään ja puristaa kätensä hetkeksi nyrkkiin. Kaivaa sitten pahvirasiasta tupakan ja polttaa sen, ja heti toisenkin, vähän hitaammin. Se rauhoittaa hiukan, mutta vilkuilee hän silti jatkuvasti liikkumatonta maisemaa syödessään evästään.

Ehkä tämä. Pikkuhiljaa.

Hän hörppää vetistä maitoa ja heittää repun taas selkäänsä. Ei hän sentään vielä takaisin halua.

Muutaman kilometrin hän vielä kulkee, mutkitellen puiden väleistä mielensä mukaan. Tihkusadekin lakkaa. Jollakin mättäällä hän luulee näkevänsä jonkin pedon jäljen, mutta ei hän niin epäselvästä erota mikä se voisi olla.

Lopulta hän taas pysähtyy, istuu kivelle ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Hengittää metsää syvälle keuhkoihinsa. On täällä kumminkin hyvä.

On täällä toisaalta sekin, että hän taitaa taas olla hieman eksyksissä. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, paljonko tästä on matkaa kotitalolle, eikä oikeastaan siitäkään, mihin suuntaan se tulee. Hän huokaa ja kaivaa taskustaan tupakan. Miettii sitä poltellessaan, mihin seuraavaksi.

Takana räpsähtää. Määttä jännittyy niin nopeasti, että tupakka putoaa hänen sormistaan märkään maahan ja sammuu sihahtaen. Kapea savuvana yrittää vielä pykiä siitä, mutta kohta sekin tukahtuu. Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti hän kääntyy kivellä lähestyvän äänen suuntaan. Ja rentoutuu.

Hänellä on jokin käsitys, että karhut yleensä välttäisivät ihmisiä. Kuulevat ja siirtyvät pois tieltä. Ehkä Määttä liikkuu hiljaa, onhan hän tottunut siihen, mutta luulisi elukan silti haistavan hänet kaukaa, eikö niillä ole paljon ihmistä parempi vainu.

Vaan mitäs siitä. Tuossa tuo seisoo ja katsoo, oli miten hyvänsä. Liikkuu hitaasti lähemmäs, mutta pitää etäisyyttä. Määttä pitää katseensa tiukasti naulittuna siihen, miten se kulkee. Ei se toistaiseksi erikoisen hyökkäävältä näytä, vai olisiko se juuri erikoista ettei se näytä hyökkäävältä.

”Sinunko maita nämä on”, Määttä sanoo hiljaa. ”Eihän sinulla pesää täällä.”

Tuskin sillä nyt pentuja. Kai se silloin olisi jo repinyt hänet. Vai onkohan se uros? Tärkeintä kai, ettei se ole aggressiivinen. Ja ettei hänkään ole. Kai se kohta kyllästyy ja menee. Se on lähempänä kuin mitä edellinen tuli.

Vai.

Määttä katsoo otusta vähän tarkemmin kulmat kurtussa. Muistaa ukin puheet niiden sieluista, jotka kuulostivat pikkupojasta jännittäviltä ennen nukkumaanmenoa, hämärässä valossa. Että kasvoista ne pystyy erottamaan kuin ihmiset, ja oikein selkeistä jäljistäkin. Satupuheeltahan se kuulosti ja sellaisena hän sitä on pitänyt, ja karhun naamat hän on aina nähnyt samanlaisina niin kuin susien ja metsojen, hiirten ja jänisten.

Vaan onkohan hän koskaan niitä katsonut kunnolla. Ei välttämättä ole. Kun hän nyt tätä karhua katsoo, sen pyöreää katsetta ja tummaa kuonoa, se näyttää tutulta.

”Vaan olemmekos me täälä jo tavanneet”, hän sanoo puoliksi ajatuksissaan. Tutkailee vielä jonkin aikaa eläimen piirteitä. Se kiertää hänet, niin että hän istuu taas suorassa ja katsoo sitä suoraan edessään. Ei se uhkaavan lähelle tule, mutta tarpeeksi lähelle, että Määttä erottaa piirteitä, irronneita havurisuja sen kynsissä. Kyllä se taitaa olla sama. Kuinka se nyt näin lähelle.

”Ei minusta taida sinulle hyötyä olla”, hän sanoo. ”Tämmöinen vaan.”

Hän sytyttää taas tupakan, ihan vain rentoutuneen olon kaveriksi. Äiti on sanonut, että hän polttaisi liikaa. Mutta kai tämä vähemmän häiritsee kuin jos ryyppäisi aina ja rupeaisi riehumaan. Ei tämä sentään työntekoa hidasta. Ja kuka sitä täällä näkee, näin syvällä piilossa.

Hän puoliksi odottaa, että karhu painelisi matkoihinsa savun hätistämänä, mutta ei. Se löntystää vähän hänen sivulleen ja jää siihen.

”Etkö sinä tiijä että ihmiset on vaarallisia”, Määttä tuumaa. Karhu ei sano mitään.

”Vaan enpä minä taijakkaan olla. Ellet sinä sitten peälle käy.”

Tupakka palaa loppuun, ja Määttä sammuttaa sen märkään sammaleeseen. Keskittyy taas eläimeen. Kovin sillä on rauhallinen ilme. Toinen korva on repaleinen, liekö tappelussa mennyt. Turkkiin on takertunut neulasia ja vähän pihkaa. Se on sen verran jyhkeä, että taitaa kerätä rasvaa lämmikkeeksi talviunia varten.

Tuuli humisuttaa puita ja ravistaa oksilta pisaroita karhun ja miehen päälle. Määttä katsahtaa taivasta ja huokaa. Eivät päivätkään enää määräänsä pidempiä ole. Pilvet roikkuvat.

”Vaan pitäisiköhän sitä alakaa kotia männä”, hän mutisee. Ei tästä osaa lähteä kuin omia jälkiään seuraamaan. Ennen pimeää pitäisi kotiin päästä, mutta näinköhän se onnistuu. Kun hän ei tiedä, mitä kellokaan on. Hän kampeaa ylös kiveltä ja katsoo karhua, joka katsoo häntä yhtä rauhallisesti kuin hänen istuessaankin. Jokin siinä on, mikä saa aikaan sen, ettei Määttä tunne sitä kohtaan minkäänlaista pelkoa. Ei nyt niin, että hän varauksetta rupeaisi hihkumaan ja loikkimaan ja käymään siihen kiinni, mutta jotenkin hänellä vain on selittämätön luottamus siihen, ettei tämä karhu aio hänelle mitään pahaa. Kai se on vain utelias. Se on eläimen puolelta ehkä typerää, mutta Määttää ei haittaa. Päinvastoin, olosta tulee lämpimän rauhallinen, niin kuin joskus sotia ennen, ja niin kuin ei koskaan nykyään ihmisten seurassa.

Hän ottaa varovaisen askeleen takaperin, ja karhu vain katsoo. Määttä hengittää kerran syvään ja kääntyy elikkoon selin. Helpompi sitä näin on suunnistaa.

Hän jähmettyy aloilleen, kun parinkymmenen metrin jälkeen otuksen askeleet lähtevät seuraamaan, jähmeän verkkaiseen tahtiinsa mutta kuitenkin. Hetken hän ajattelee olevansa typerä, tietenkään suurpedon lähellä ei ole turvallista eikä sille kannata selkäänsä kääntää, mutta sitten karhu ohittaa hänet kaikessa rauhassa muutaman metrin päästä. Kulkee puiden välissä reittiä, jota pitkin Määttä tajuaa itse tulleensa.

Vaistomaisesti hän ryhtyy kävelemään karhun jäljessä. Kyllähän hän tietää, että elukka saattaa olla vain pesälleen menossa, tai haaska-apajalle, mutta jokin siitä huokuu, _jokin_. Ukin tarinat karhujen sieluista, ihmishahmoista, ja ihmisneidoista jotka niihin rakastuivat ja lähtivät syvälle metsiin liittymään niihin, palaavat mieleen. Mutta ei tämä nyt sellaistakaan ole.

Mieli tyhjänä Määttä seuraa karhua monta kilometriä, ja pitkän ajan kuluttua hän lopulta alkaa hahmottaa maastoa. Hän on kuin onkin menossa oikeaan suuntaan. Tuuriahan se on, mutta hyvä että on. Hämärä alkaa jo uumoilla ilmassa. Metsänreunan häämöttäessä taivas on jo melko tumman sininen. Karhu jää paikoilleen, ja Määttä kääntyy vielä katsomaan sitä. Ei hän sille mitään sano, eikä se tee mitään, mutta pitkän hetken mies ja eläin seisovat ja katsovat toisiaan silmiin. Ja sitten Määttä kääntyy ja harppoo tietä kohti, eikä se enää seuraa.

 

Lehdet putoilevat tasaiseen tahtiin, ja sitä mukaa niitä haravoidaan ja viedään kompostiin maatumaan. Maassa on aamuisin kuuraa, ja isän polvia ja isoveljen talvisodassa menneen sormen haamua kolottaa. Määttä alkaa ottaa metsälle puukon ja eväsrepun lisäksi lapaset, koska äiti pelkää hänen muuten kylmettyvän. Ei hän äidille enää enempää huolia tahdo aiheuttaa. Neljä vuotta sodassa oli tarpeeksi pelkoa ja murhetta.

Karhu ei ole vielä mennyt talvipesään, vaan nykyään se löytää Määtän joka kerta, kun hän on vaeltanut pitkälle varisseiden lehtien ja sammalten tuoksuiseen hiljaisuuteen ja asettunut rauhoittumaan. Sama karhu se on joka kerta. Jollei Määttä tunnistaisi sitä sen ilmeestä, niin korvahan sen tekisi. Mikä lie ahma tai susi tapellut vastaan ja purrut tai lyönyt repaleille. Vammautuneet raapaleet näyttävät syksyn haaleassa valossa pikimustilta.

Usein se vain seisoo häntä vastapäätä, ja hän katsoo sitä hiljaa. Joskus hän puhelee sille, niin kuin hänen on aina ollut helpompi puhua elukoille kuin ihmisille. Kun hän puhuu sille, hän puhuu enemmän kuin muuten päivän aikana yhteensä. Ehkä enemmän kuin koko sotien jälkeisenä aikana yhteensä.

Ainahan hän on ollut hiljainen poika.

Ja karhu vain katsoo häntä sellaisella pyöreällä katseella. Kuin kuuntelisi jotenkin enemmän kuin muut, vaikka sen hän tietenkin kuvittelee. Ihmispuhe tuskin kuulostaa sille lampaan määkynää kummemmalta. Ehkä se siinä onkin juuri niin rauhoittavaa. Että voi puhua varomatta. Harkitseehan Määttä jokaisen sanansa muutenkin, mutta nykyään sitä tulee tehtyä vielä enemmän. Ei vahingossakaan mainitse sotaa. Ei öitä, joina vain tuijottaa puun syitä katossa. Ei puhu kuolleista, ei kaatuneista eikä mummosta, jonka ikävä ja pelko veivät kun jatkosota alkoi.

Ehkä hänen on tarvinnut puhua siitä. Se on hassu ajatus, kun ei yleensä koe tarvetta puhua mistään mitään muutenkaan eikä oikein jaksa ihmisten seuraa, sitä kun täytyy silloin osallistua keskusteluun. Karhulta ainoa reaktiontapainen on nuhaisen kuuloinen tuhahdus silloin tällöin, mutta sekin johtuu siitä, kun se kaivelee varvikoita viimeisiä marjoja etsien samalla, kun Määttä istuu kannon nokassa ja pudottelee lakonisia sanoja.

 

”Mitä sinä siellä mehtäsä niin kauan taas”, äiti ihmettelee hänen palatessaan hämärällä. Ei nyt ihan motkota, hän on aina ollut liian kiltti lempilapsi sellaiseen, mutta äänessä on tiukkuutta ja katseessa myös.

”Kuljeskelin voan.”

”Kelloakkaan mukana. Mitenkä kaukana sinä laps parka juokset.”

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Kunhan mietiskelen. Sielä soa olla rauhasa.”

”Täälä keskelä korpia sitä kun ei soakkaan ihimisiltä hetken rauhaa”, isoveli nälväisee. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan toistamiseen ja asettelee lapaset takanreunalle kuivumaan.

 

”Katoha Aatos pihhaa!”

Unenpöpperöitä silmänurkistaan kaivellen Määttä istuu pikkusiskon viereen penkille. Korvikkeen tuoksu leijailee tuvassa, jossa ei vielä ole aivan lämmin. Villapaita on onneksi paksu, vaikka vähän kaulaa kutittaakin.

”Eikö tuo o västäräkki mikä keikkaa.”

Määttä katsoo siskon osoittamaan suuntaan. Suupieli vetäytyy harvinaiseen hymyyn.

”Vaan tuopa on kuule harakka.”

”Mistä tiijät. Keikkaako harakkaki?”

”Tuossahan tuo. Mutta kahto se on isompi kun västäräkki. Siivesä vähän viherijjää. Nääkkö? Tuosa noin.”

Sisko pyyhkii ikkunaa huurusta, joka on varmaan osin ulkopuolella kun ei kokonaan suostu irtoamaan. Kurtistaa kulmiaan etsiessään, ja kasvot siliävät hymyyn kun lintu pyrähtää lentoon.

”Tuosahan se. Kuinka sinä tiesit?”

”Karjalaan kun lähettiin niin se tuo minun ryhymänjohtaja naputti niin kauvan että opin.”

”Mitä sinä sillä tiejolla sielä teit”, sisko nauraa.

Määtänkin hymy vähän levenee. ”Sitähän se minäkin mietin. Se ol vähän semmonen se minun ryhymänjohtaja. Vaan oli se kyllä hyövyllisin oppi sillä reissulla silti.”

 

Tupakan piteleminen saa sormet kohmeeseen, kun Määttä polttelee harvakseltaan puunrungolla. Ilmassa leijuu savun lisäksi huurustunutta hengitystä. Sekä ihmisen että karhun.

”Vaan eikö se sinunkin olisi järkevvää mennä nukkummaan”, Määttä tuumaa sille. ”Eikö se ala aika olla.”

Hän tumppaa sulaneeseen kuuraan. Nousee ylös ja venyttelee.

”Vai ookko sinä se kaikkein järkevin elukka muutenkaan”, hän jatkaa. ”Ei se kait aivan älykkään elläimen merkki oo että ihimisten peräsä kulukee. Kun minullakin kuitenkin puukko on. Enkä ejes evväistä sinulle anna.”

Hän lähtee kulkemaan syvemmälle puiden sekaan, ja karhu kulkee rinnalla. Määttä ei ole aivan varma, kulkevatko karhut yleensä tätä tahtia vai nopeammin kuin ihmiset.

”Vaan mitäpä minä siitä vaikket oliskaan”, hän sanoo. ”Onhan niitä ihimisiäkin jotka tekkee hölömöjä asioita.”

Hän kumartuu matalalla roikkuvan oksan alta. Karhu kulkee hänen takanaan väylän käydessä kapeaksi ja palaa kohta hänen vierelleen.

”Niin kun koettavat nostaa yhistettyä konekivvääriä vaikka ejesä on polovensyvynen hanki. Ja kivväärikin käsketty jättää.”

Määttä kävelee muutaman askeleen ja pysähtyy miettiväisenä, istahtaa kallionlohkareelle.

”Tai enhän minä tiijä kuuliko siinä metakassa mittään. Mutta enpä minä silti taho ymmärtää. En millään minä sitä ymmärtänyt.”

Puiden latvoissa pyörteilee usvaa, kun hän luo katseensa niihin.

”Vaan onhan se myöhästä sellaisia pyöritellä. Eihän tuo mittään hyvejä. Ja sielähän monet hyvät miehet päätti typeriä asioita tilanteesa. Hietanen ja Koskelakin… En minä siitä kaunaa kanna.”

Linnun siivet väpättävät edessäpäin.

”Ja olihan sekin… kaikkihan ne koetti voan suojella. Ei siinä mittään. Kyllä se minulla jotenkin tajjuun mennöö. Että halluu suojella omiaan. Vai mitä, Yrjö.”

Hän kääntyy katsomaan karhua, joka on jäänyt seisomaan pienen matkan päähän. Se tuijottaa häntä tutulla pyöreällä katseella. Kyllä ukki taisi tietää, kyllä näiden sielut ilmeistä näkee. Eläin ottaa pari jähmeän rauhallista askelta ja jää hänen viereensä. Ei hyökkää, ei kyyristy tai kavahda, kun Määttä ojentaa kätensä ja hypistelee sen vaurioitunutta, hiilenmustaa korvaa.

”Niin.”

Jokin hänen kurkussaan nykii, kun karhu laskee leukansa hänen olalleen. Miten voi eläin olla niin surullisen näköinen. Hän kietoo käsivartensa sen kaulan ympäri ja sulkee silmänsä. On vain aloillaan ja halaa sitä kauan, niin kuin ei koskaan Lahtisen eläessä halannut.

 

Savottatöiden alettua Määttä ei pääse metsään seuraavan kerran ennen kuin pyhänä. Joku on väittänyt nähneensä ensilumen, mutta kuuralta tämä hänen silmiinsä vielä näyttää. Ei vain ota enää sulaakseen. Talvi on alkamassa.

Karhukaan ei ilmesty paikalle, kun hän istuu vanhalla paikallaan haavanrungolla ja syö kuivattua hirvenlihaa. Kai se on mennyt pesälleen, talviunia nukkumaan. Johan se oli energiaa kerännyt pitkään.

Määttä polttaa tupakan ja istuu puiden suojissa kauan. Hengitys ja savu kohoavat korkealle puiden latvoihin ja vieläkin ylemmäs, ja hän tuntee olonsa pieneksi. Se ei kuitenkaan haittaa. Rauhoittaa, oikeastaan.

Metsä on aina ollut hänelle toinen koti.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrista löydyn @violasmirabiles, voi tulla puhumaan sielläkin tai mitä nyt vaan!


End file.
